rias y issei viajan a otra dimencion
by Touma605
Summary: despues que issei rescatara a rias de su compromiso, y que tenia el poder que le dio. el dios digimon, para digievolucionar, en sus formas de draig. y también tiene poco que detuvieron a la organización de brigada kaosh. issei y rias van donde azazel. le abian llamado.


despues que issei rescatara a rias de su compromiso, y que tenia el poder que le dio.  
el dios digimon, para digievolucionar, en sus formas de draig. y tambien tiene poco que detubieron a la organizacion de brogada kaosh.  
issei y rias van donde azazel. le abian llamado.

discraimer o como se diga: no tengo los derechos de autor.

high school DXD o digimon no me pertenecen porque si lo fueran hicieran que issei sea mas pervetidos DXDXDDDD.

historia comienza.

issei: porque azazel-sensei, quiere que vayamos al club por el amor de zirchez.

rias: no lo se ise-kun aseguro es, que quiere mostrarnos algo interesante.  
issei: vale espero,.

ya en el salon.

azazel: vaya por fin llegaron.  
rias: azazel-sensei, para que nos llamas.  
azazel: jejeje tan directa como siempre, bueno por el motivo que fueron llamado.  
es que hice un interfacto, que les permite, viajar en dimenciones diferentes.  
iseei: es como ir a otras dikmenciones, como ver a contrapartes nuestras verdad.  
azazel: soy yo o eres mas inteligente.  
issei: no te burles.  
rias: oye azazel-sensei no te burles de mi esposo.  
(asi es despues de la batalla de kaos brigada, rias y issei se casaron, ya que issei. le propuso matrimonio a rias, antes que se acabara esta guerra. y rias acepto. y rias esta embarazada, de 1 mes, y issei, se volvio mas sobreprotertor sobre rias.)

azazel: perdon jejejeje aveces es divertido jeje.  
issei: suspiro: siempre eres asi.  
azazel: bueno. aqui esta mi invento super chingon, pero antes aceptan ir de una aventura, para ver como son sus contrapartes, puede ser que issei sea chica y tu rias seas chico jejeje etc:  
iseei: yo como chica seria col.  
rias: sii seria como verme como chico y issei, como mujer jejeje.  
issei. vele aceptamos.  
bueno estabien les doy mi invento ya que necesitara esta cosa para ir a diferentes dimenciones.  
y asi para regresar solo tienes que decir. regrosar a casa y ya regresaran.  
issei y rias: okey.

issei: bueno nos vamos regresamos como 5 a os jejejeje si no nos aburramos de viajar.  
rias: si y por cierto cuando regresamos, tu vas a conocer a mi hijo o hija.  
azazel: espero que sea sexi como su madre:  
issei: ni lo pienses.  
azazel: calmarte jejeje.

y asi issei, y rias, precionaron el boton para ir a otra dimencion.

en la dimencion de issei sparda.

issei sparda, espaba durmiendo pero una luz hizo, que se despertara.  
iseei sparda: que mierdas esta pasando.  
la luz que estaba rodeando a la sala de devi may cry, se calmo, y habia dos personas.  
pero despues que se calmara la luz, los chicos que vivian con issei llegaron, y lo que vieron se quedarian lo dejaron es schook.

?: wooo, si que sirve esta cosa llegamos al parecer esta era mi casa jejej pero cambiada.

?: tienes razon cari o, aqui es diferente, pero lo mas importante no veo tu contraparte.

?: tienes razon no me veo, espero que este a un lugar,

issei sparda: quienes son y porque hay otra rias por aqui ya que con una me vasta y no a tener a otra perra peliroja:

?: aquien le dices perra peliroja.  
?: espero que no porque si le dijistes a mi esposa, te matooo tarado.  
con esas palabras, toda la salas, se quedaron mudos.

issei sparda: como que es tu esposa, quienes son. y porque se parece ella a rias gremori, y mas tu porque te pareces a mi cuando tenia cabello casta o.

?: o que grecero por mi parte: dejarme presentarme, me llamo issei hyoudo y ella es rias gremori hyoudo.

a todos los presentes, estaba en estado de schook.

issei sparda: como que te llamas igual que yo y ella se llama igual como esa peliroja tarada.

con esas palabras, la rias de dimencion de issei sparda se puso triste, y eso lo vio issei y rias.

asi es, y porque tenemos casi igual aspectos es porque somos la misma personas, pero en otra dimencion, con pocas palabras soy tu contra parte. y rias es la contra de esa rias que tanto odias, pero lo mas curioso, es porque lo odias, porque pense que todas la dimencion estaba enamorado de la rias de aqui.

issei sparda: como que eres mi contra aaa ya veo entonces en tu dimencion yo estoy casado de la rias de tu dimencion, ya veo, al parecer esa rias eligio bien jajajajajaja.  
pero en tu pregunta, porque la odio es porque, ella me hizo sufrir.  
despues que falle de su compromiso ella empezo a torturar, y tanto ella y riser.  
mataron a mia padres.  
ante dicho (para diferenciar a la rias que comocemos a la rias que hizo cosas mala, le ponemos s-rias y a rias normal.)

rias: ya veo con esa es porque lo odias, si eso pasara mi issei- me odiaria sin parar, pero eso nunca lo aria porque issei, es todo para mi.

s-rias: si por mi estupida eleccion hizo que mi chico de mi sue os se fuera de mi lado.

rias: pues que estupida, como eres mi contra parte.

issei: vaya querida tu contraparte es mala. jejeje.

issei sparda: lo se es por eso que le digo peliroja, tarada o cacatua de norced.

issei: jajajajjaja que chiste, pero espero que no insultes a mi rias, porque si no te mato.

issei sparda: pues intentaro pero bueno nunca la insultaria, porque no es la rias de esta dimencion.

issei: bueno.

serafal: issei-kun tu contra parte se caso con la rias entonces en mi dimencion no estoy compromentida contigo.

issei: a eso estas mal tanto, tu y rias, akeno, xenovia, koneko, asia, y irina, son mis esposas, jejejejejje:

todos se quedaron callado y sorprendidos.

issei sparda: jejeje sabia que yo era genial.

todas las chicas del grupo gremori se quedaron muy tristes.

akeno: esa akeno si que tiene suerte .

rias: pues claro nosotras tenemos suerte nuestro esposo, nos ama a todas.

akeno:eso lo creo pero en esta dimencion lo echamos a perder, nunca podremos casarnos con el mas que lo hicimos sufrir mas yo y rias de esta dimencion.

rias:ya veo entonces que tonta fueron por caer por esa trampa, y por estupides, perdieron a issei.

S-rias: lo se y me errepiento de eso.

issei: oye cari o que estas haciendo.  
rias:nada solo estaba charlando con ellas.

issei sparda: parece que estaba hablando de como me traicionaron y tambien hablaron de como me torturaron.  
issei:eso si es que esta fuera de lo normal.

issei sparda: y bien ustedes se quedaran o se iran en otras dimenciones.

rias: creo que nos vamos a quedar, por una semana.  
issei sparda: bueno son bienvenidos.  
issei y rias gracias.  
S-rias:(pensando) si no fuera estupida yo fuera la esposa de issei-kun, pero ya no se va a poder, el ya me odia, pero si me cambio de lugar de mi contraparte, entonces tendre a issei-kun a mi lado y asi vivire felizmente, pero como lo are mmmm ya se le pedire ayuda a akeno,. si asi es le pedire ayuda a akeno pero lo primero tengo que desaserme de mi contraparte, pero como ya se fingire ser la rias de la dimencion de issei hyuodo, para que el issei de esa dimencion, tenga dudas de quien es la verdadera rias.

pero ella no sabia que el issei hyuodo, tenia la habilidad de leer los persamientos de los demas, y al igual que issei, la rias de la dimencion de issei, tambien tiene esa habilidad.

issei: como lo pense esa rias quiere cambiar de lugar para irse conmigo, pero lo dudo ya que yo reconozco a mi esposa, ya que ella tiene lo mismo poderes que yo, y aparte su embarazo se le va a notar, pero dudo que puedan derrotar a mi esposa, ya que ella tiene lo mismo habilidades que yo y es mas fuerte que esa boba peliroja.

rias: asi que ella quiere reprasarme para tomar mi lugar en el corazon de mi esposo, jajajaja que ilusa esa no sabra que yo soy mas fuerte que ella ya que mi esposo, cuando hicimos el amor el me marco como pareja, y me dio sus habilidades, y mas puedo digievolucionar en su dragon draig, en su modo balance breakect. y asta puedo evolucionar en mi forma mega, ajaajajajaja ella no sabra que la golpio, pero aun asi si ella ganara issei lo mataria por matarme y a su hijo por nacer.

issei sparda: parece, que esa peliroja, esta pensando de como, repransar con esa chica, pero no se sabe si su contra parte sea mas fuerte,.

issei: parece que esta rias quiere recuperarme pero no lo dejare.  
issei sparda: lo se pero yo ya le conozco sera capaz de hacer eso.

mientras con S-rias.

S-rias: oye rias, quieres venir conmigo.  
rias: para que.  
S-rias: nada solo quiero hablar contigo.  
rias: pensamiento: aseguro quiere matarme o quiere desaserme de mi.  
pero no la dejare, si quiere pelear pelea le voy a darle.  
S-rias: pensamientos: espero que mi contra-parte no sea fuerte que yo, porque si lo es estare en problemas.

S-rias y rias iban donde estaban la sala de entrenamiento.

S-rias: lo siento pero quiero estar con tu esposo, se que estoy haciendo esto de manera, egoista pero lo quiero tenerlo parte de mi.

rias: y crees que te voy a dajartarte hacer eso, ni muerta.  
s-rias: bueno entonces peliaremos, por el.

rias: crees que me ganarias, tu no conoces el poder de mi marido, ni su poder.  
s-rias : y que con eso.  
rias: lo que me refiero es que cuando hicimos el amor el me marco como pareja, y medio su poder y tanto el y yo somo super poderosos, cres que me podras ganarme.  
S-rias: ya veo pero no me rendirme.  
rias: como sea.

S-rias le lanzo su poder de la detruccion para poder ganarle, cuando ella penso que le gano, cuando el umo se fumo vio como su contraparte, no se imuto en nada, S-rias se quedo en estado de shook.

S-rias: como es posible que no te hizo da o mi poder.  
rias: jajajajajaa cres que ese poder miserable es fuerte para poder ganarme, mira esto te voy a mostra quien es la mas fuerte.  
S-rias: que quieres decirme.  
rias: lo que quiero decirte, es que yo soy mas fuerte aparte yo tengo el poder del seekiyuurtei, pero te lo voy a demostrarte quien es la reina.

S-rias: no es cierto el unico sekiyuutei es issei, y no tu.  
rias: bueno mira esto.

cuando S-rias penso que era una broma de mal gusto de su contraparte, rias estaba pulsando su poder y estaba brillando, pero a S-rias estaba en estado de shook.

riasmon digimon saaaaaaaa, en riasdraimon.  
riasmon digievolucionan en riasdraigmon.

cuando la luz termino, la , se quedo en boca abierta, pero ella no sabe que los otros miembros de su nobleza, y de issei sparda y mas los issei y el issei sparda, estaba viendo esto.

rias estaba llevando el mismo armadura que usa issei cuando la usaba issei por primera vez.

ves te lo dije yo tengo los mismo poderes que mi esposo,.  
S-rias: como es posible.  
rias: todo es posible cuando tu pareja te marca, bueno mejor te lo explico, cuando el y yo hicimos el amor el me marco y eso hizo que tuviera sus poderes, en poca palabras aora soy la segunda sekiyuutei.  
S-rias: pensamiento: mierda nunca pense que tuviera ese poder, mejor me rindo porque ella es capaz, de matarme.

S-rias: me rindo nunca podre ganarte.}  
rias: vez nunca me ganaras.

(bueno aqui la dejo porque me dio weba de continuar con esta historia, pero seguire actualizando, bueno asta la proxima, por cierto tengo mala ortografia, jejejeej, y en mis otras historias tambien tengo mala ortografia,, es porque soy un novato para hacer historias, pero despues lo corrijo esta mierda de ortografia.  
asta la proxima). 


End file.
